


Painful Memories

by BabyKay47



Series: Paradise Circus [4]
Category: Misfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKay47/pseuds/BabyKay47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Alisha argue. And make up. And have lots of sex. What are the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Period Pain

He can always tell when she is about to get her period. He never thought she was a bitch. But sometimes the things she could say were quite bitchy. Like if she walks in to their flat and he asks her how her day went and she says, “Fucking hell, Simon. Can’t I even take my coat off before you start hounding me with questions??” then he knows that she’s starting to feel those hormones coursing through her body. And he knows that it irritates her how easily in stride he takes her bitchiness. He thinks of it as killing her with kindness. He knows he probably shouldn’t do it, not if he values his cock, but he can’t help winding her up a bit because it’s so easy. He follows up the “How was your day?” with “Oh, are you feeling a bit of the pre-menstrual tension? I hear it can be quite painful.” And that just enrages her.

“What makes you think I’m on my period?”

“Well, you are being a bit snippy.”

“Snippy? I’m not being snippy. You’re the one being annoying as fuck—”

“By asking how your day went?”

“By not giving me any space! As soon as I’m through the door you’re like a fucking mosquito buzzing around my head with thousands of annoying questions. And it’s not just today, but every. single. fucking. evening. Can’t a girl get a little breathing room?”

“I’m sorry, Alisha, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset!”

“If you say so.” He can’t help but grin at her.

“Simon!” she growls. But she cracks a smiles as well, knowing how absurd she sounds and unable to resist the cute smirk on his face. He always knows how best to diffuse her anger. And she appreciates that he knows her so well that he doesn’t mind her outbursts of irritability, and that he’s always so kind and understanding of her. Except when he’s not.

Occasionally, he’ll leave a DVD in the DVD player and if she wants to watch one of her girly chick flicks she’ll take his movie out. But instead of putting it back in its case, which is always in its place in alphabetical order on the shelf along the wall, she’ll grab one of her empty DVD cases, or _worse_ , an un-empty DVD case and shove it in there to be lost in the abyss that is under her side of the bed. _Or_ she won’t bother to put it in a case, but simply leave it lying out in the open on the floor, he even found one once _underneath_ the TV stand. He can’t understand why it’s so difficult for her to put things in their proper place. But then she always retorts that if he didn’t want her messing with his DVDs then he shouldn’t leave them in the DVD player. To which he always replies that she always leaves thing lying around that he has to pick up—like the shoes that he stumbles over when he tries to take a shower, which he _always_ diligently puts next to the elevator so that she can find them when she needs them. To which she again replies that they are fine where they are, she knows exactly where to find them there and if he wants to move them, that’s on him! To which he promptly turns invisible and storms out.

But they never stay mad at each other for long. She’ll fish out his DVD from wherever she’d tossed it, and he’ll apologize for going invisible, which he promised he wouldn’t do because he knows she thinks of it as spying and she doesn’t like it when he “spies” on her. And the make-up sex is fantastic.

Even though he still can’t touch her skin, they’ve come up with some creative ways to satisfy each other sexually. She’s got a full body suit and gloves and scarves. She has never realized how erotic not touching can be. Sometimes they flirt with danger—she’ll be completely naked and he’ll keep all his clothes on and there’ll be nothing but a thin piece of silk fabric separating his mouth from her skin. He’s become very skillful at kissing and sucking her through the scarf. He’ll gently cover her face and kiss her mouth lightly, licking her lips and quickly darting his tongue into her covered mouth, their tongues meeting for just a second in the barest of teasing. And he’s really good at playing with her breasts.  
He never really thought of himself as a breast man before Alisha, but now he is. They are perfect. Heavy and large enough to fill his palm, he loves squeezing them and tweaking her nipples until they are hard and firm. He has discovered that she really likes it when he gently rubs the silk scarf back and forth against her breasts creating a satisfying friction that drives her wild—if her whimpers of pleasure are any indication.

And he really loves going down on her. He loves her tangy scent. He buries his nose in her muff and just inhales. Then he rubs his nose against the bundle of nerves at her center and glides his tongue along her slick folds before sucking on her clit, leaving a wet mark on the silk fabric of her protective scarf. He then flattens his tongue against her lady lips and holds a steady pressure there until she comes, her hands grabbing his hair holding him there.

He’ll put a condom on, and grabbing her slender waist, flip her over until she's resting on all fours. Then he slips inside her, reveling in the feel of her tight pussy. It’s so hot and slick that he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how amazing it feels to be inside her. He wants to push into her so deep that his balls slap against her pussy, but he has to restrain himself. After the first time he did it he regained consciousness minutes, or was it hours? later feeling deflated but having no memory of what happened, or what he had done. Alisha, for her part, had seemed fine with what had happened. Whatever he had said or done left her oddly elated, but she never told him what it was, and he decided he would never again make skin-to-skin contact if he could avoid it. 

He also liked cumming on her tits. He would straddle her waist and masturbate while he watched her play with her own tits or manipulate a vibrator over her clit. Just watching her turned him on so much that he could come in moments all over her large breasts. He couldn't get enough of her anyway that he could have her.

But the best part of her getting her period is that in those days leading up to it, despite her bitchiness she would become incredibly horny and insatiable. And even though she would offer to suck him off in the interim, he always felt bad that he couldn't return the favor so he would refuse. And in a few days he would miss her and it made their joining all the better when they finally did. There was nothing better than sex with Alisha after a few days without it.

That's why he immediately noticed when her period was late.


	2. Pregnancy Test

They bought a pregnancy test and sat anxiously together waiting for the urine-soaked stick to change colors. They were the longest three minutes of Simon’s life. Then they watched in trepidation as a bright pink plus sign appeared.

“How the fuck did that happen?” Alisha moaned.

“I wouldn’t think I’d have to explain the birds and the bees to you,” Simon tried to joke.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” she growled. “We always used a condom and I’m on the fucking pill!”

“But you know condoms aren’t 100% effective. And are you sure you were taking the pill properly?”

“Don’t you dare try to blame this on me! I’ve been on the pill since I was 16. Of course I know how to use it properly!” But there was this niggling feeling that perhaps she’d let her birth control laps last month, and it wasn’t the only time that had happened…but Simon always used a condom!

Simon had whipped out his phone by then and was diligently looking something up. “It looks like there is a 0.02% chance of both birth control pills and condoms failing. Looks like we’re that lucky 0.02%”

“That’s impossible.”

“Unlikely, but not impossible.”

“I don’t believe it! I’m taking another test!”

A quick trip to the local chemist and thirty minutes later, six tests had been done, and they had all come back positive, except one that turned a weird shade of purple and was clearly defective. Unless she had peed on the stick wrong, too!

“I guess you’re definitely pregnant, then,” Simon said, surveying the wreckage of empty boxes and papers littering the floor in front of their bed.

“How can you be so calm?!” Alisha cried out, then burst into tears. “What are we going to do? I can’t be a mother! I haven’t got a single maternal instinct in my body!”

“Of course you can be a mother,” Simon said reassuringly, placing his hand on her knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. “That is, if you want to be a mother,” he added uncertainly.

Alisha stared at him in surprise. “Are you asking me if I think I should have an abortion?”

“I’m just saying, that it’s your decision, and whatever you want, I’ll support you.” But there was a part of him that rejected the idea of her having an abortion. It was funny. If anyone had asked him a few months ago, or even an hour ago if he wanted a baby, his answer would have been, “no.” But that would have been a hypothetical baby, and now there was a real baby. His baby. His and Alisha’s. And he wanted it.

He hadn’t wanted children before. His own childhood had been so lonely and miserable, even after his sister came along. And even though his younger sister adored him, he didn’t want any child to have endure the loneliness he felt, let alone his own child.

They didn’t have to have a baby. They had choices. Options. But the only one that he could stomach was keeping the baby and raising it together. He couldn’t stand the thought of doing anything else.

“Simon?” Alisha questioned, interrupting his thoughts, her voice filled with tears. “I need you to be honest with me. Do you want me to keep this baby?” It was as if she had read his mind.

Simon stared back at her, his slate-colored eyes solemn. And he nodded. “I know it may not be the PC thing to say, but that’s my baby, too, and I want it. But don’t worry. I’ll get a job. Better yet, I’ll turn invisible and rob a bank like I did when that crazy gamer tried to kill us. That way we’ll never have to worry about money again. And if you don’t want to take care of the baby, then I’ll do it for you!” His voice was  filled excitement as he began to think of all the things he could do to make things work.

“Wait!” Alisha interrupted him again. “You think I don’t want to take care of this baby?”

“Well, you just said that you thought you’d be a terrible mother—”

“And then you reassured me that I wouldn’t…that I could be a good mother—”

“And you can! You will!” He kissed her to quench the flame of anger that was beginning to show on her furrowed brow. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just want you to know that I support you. If you don’t want to be a mother, you don’t have to. I’ll take care of everything.”

“I’ll just have to be a human incubator for the next nine months until I pop out this sprog, you mean?”

“That’s not what I mean!” Simon let out an exasperated gasp.

“Then what do you mean?”

“What do _you_ want, Alisha?”

She was taken aback by the quick reversal. She was angry that he could know what he wanted so quickly. He seemed so sure and confident that everything would turn out all right. Simon confident? When did that happen? He was no longer so shy and eager to please like when they first hooked up. He was more like the Simon from the future that she had first fallen in love with. She suddenly felt a dark premonition send a shiver down her spine. If he was becoming more and more like the other Simon, did that mean he would be time-traveling into the past soon to die in her arms? She suddenly began to miss the old Simon. The shy one who could barely get a word out around her, but who had always looked at her like she was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. He still looked at her that way, but now he could see that the same way he was looking at her was the way she was looking at him.

And when she looked at him and his grey eyes over-flowing with love, she couldn’t help but feel a swell of love rise up for him. It made her feel happy and content knowing that no matter what, she had his love and support.

“I want you,” she said smiling into his eyes.

“And the baby?” Simon hesitated, his muscles tense as if preparing himself for a response he wasn’t going to like.

Alisha sighed. “If it’s what you want, then I guess we can do this.”

“I’ll take it.” There was a part of him that was a bit wary of her less than enthusiastic response to the prospect of having his baby, but he supposed that under the circumstances this was a normal reaction. So he vowed that he would do whatever he could not to let her regret the decision. And he determined that if being a mother ever became too difficult for her, he would take care of the baby on his own. He didn’t want to think of the possibility, and he didn’t like thinking that somehow he was forcing her to have a child she didn’t want, but was the alternative any better? Wasn’t a child with one parent better than not being alive at all? If his mother had thought that way, then neither he or his sister would be alive.

“Then I guess we’re really doing this then?” Alisha asked with a wobbly smile.

That smile, that bravery in the face of total chaos and destruction, chased away all is doubts. She may not be entirely in love with the idea yet, but she would be. He could just tell.

He returned the smile and nodded. “We’re really doing this.”

“Just don’t tell me you think we should get married.”

Simon frowned. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Not that he hadn’t thought about it at one point or another, just that he’d completely forgotten it was an option for them. “Did you want to get married?” His eyes bulged slightly with the question.

“No! I’m perfectly happy with the way things are now. And the last thing I’d want to do is get married just because I’m knocked up.”

“I mean, I do want to marry you some day,” Simon added. “I’m just not sure I want to do it quite so soon.”

“I feel the same way,” Alisha replied, feeling slightly rankled that even though she was the one who had originally said she didn’t want to get married, he had so quickly agreed. If he wanted her baby so much, shouldn’t he want _her_ as well? But she knew she was being silly. Neither of them were ready for a baby, let alone marriage. Unfortunately, they would have to make ready for a baby, but that didn’t mean they had to get married, too. It wasn’t the 1950s anymore.

“So what do we do now?” she added.

Simon checked his phone again. “It says here we should make an appointment at a clinic to get you checked out. But we don’t have to go until you’re 8 weeks. You can’t be more than 5 or 6 now.”

Again, Alisha had this niggling feeling that she knew exactly when their baby had been conceived. There had been a month where she had forgotten to take the pill regularly and had doubled up the dosage some days, hoping that it would be all right. And then one night she and Simon had gotten a bit carried away, and when Simon had finally come, he’d said something so dirty that she’d wondered if the condom had come loose somehow and her power had been activated. But he’d shown no other indications, and when he slipped out of her, she thought no more about it. Now, she wondered if her power had any limitations, like it could make a man instantly hard, but could it be sustained even after he’d come? When she thought back on it, to the one time she and Curtis had shagged, and the other guys she’d experimented on when she’d first gotten her power, it did seem to indicate a pattern. After they came, they immediately returned to normal. Or had she just grown tired of touching them and broken off contact? She couldn’t remember. Either way, she was pretty sure she was about 5 weeks pregnant.

“Okay. Let’s make an appointment for the 3rd of August. That should put me past 8 weeks.”

Simon immediately made an appointment, then downloaded an app for his phone that would help him keep track of the progression of her pregnancy. In the coming months he would make all of her appointments and went with her to every single one.  And whenever she felt or noticed any change in her body, she would ask him about it, and he would whip out his phone and google it, just to reassure her that everything was all right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final part will be posted soon.


	3. Labor Pains

The pains came swift and suddenly. One minute Alisha was staring at a video of Simon kissing Sally, and then suddenly she felt a gush of water rush down her legs.

_No! This can’t be happening,_ Alisha thought frantically, _not now._ But whether she was more upset by the baby coming, or Simon’s betrayal, she wasn’t sure. The tears were streaming down her face, and behind the anger that she felt, there was a general sense of panic. She had the hospital number on speed dial on her phone, there was a hospital bag packed, and Simon had made her rehearse what she should do when she went into labor. But Simon was supposed to be with her, not off snogging some other woman.

She decided to change out of her wet underwear first. She pulled down the huge pregnancy knickers and then let them drop to her feet, and quickly stepped out. She could still feel fluids leaking out, so she decided to forgo putting on anything new, and just went for the bag sitting by the corner of the bed, when she heard the elevator begin to go down.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she mentally prepared herself for the sight of Simon, and was surprised when she instead saw Sally.

“What are you doing here?” Alisha asked warily.

“I’m here to exact my revenge.”

“Revenge for what?”

“For the lives you took! Tony’s. Mine. And our unborn child.”

A sudden contraction sent waves of pain through Alisha’s body. She bent over double in surprise at how strong her contractions were. And the baby kicked in agitation.

“You don’t have to do this!” Alisha gritted out through her teeth. “Simon told me what happened to you, how you used his vulnerability to get close to him, and when he discovered your lies, and confronted you, you attacked him, giving him no choice but to defend himself. And even then, he never wanted you dead. Your death was an accident that has haunted him ever since. And Tony tried to kill us! Kelly only killed him in self-defense. It was all just a tragic accident caused by that fucking storm. You have to believe me!”

“Are you in pain?” Sally asked sympathetically. Alisha nodded warily, but allowed Sally to help her sit on the bed. “Did you know that Tony and I were engaged?” Sally continued, after Alisha was sitting somewhat comfortably. “He proposed to me just a week before the storm hit. We were planning to get married in a couple of months…you know, before the baby started showing.”

“No, I didn’t know. How were any of us supposed to know?” Alisha tried to reason.

“I suppose there’s no reason for you to know. But it doesn’t change the fact that you and your misfit companions are the reason I died. And now my soul can’t rest in peace; Not until I get my revenge.”

With those words, she lifted up her hand revealing a needle she had been concealing behind her back. Then she stabbed Alisha in the arm, then pushed her down flat onto the bed.

Alisha immediately lost all sensation in her body. She could see everything as it happened to her, but she couldn’t move, or do anything to stop it. She couldn’t even speak, as she saw the woman above her pull out a scalpel. Silent tears began to leak out of her eyes, and drip down her face, forming wet pools on the pillow. In her mind she was screaming for Simon.

_Simon!!! Simon!!! Please come help me!! Please help our baby!!! Please don’t let this woman hurt us!!!_

Sally only smiled cruelly. “Look at you, you poor pathetic, helpless woman. I’m going to cut your belly open and let you bleed out, and as the life leaves out your body, so will the life of your child. And then I’m going to wait for Simon to come back and discover your dead, lifeless body, so that he will know the pain I have suffered…so he’ll know how it feels to have the one he loves taken away from him so cruelly. But my one gift to him, is that he’ll know who it was who took you and why.” And with those words, she picked up the scalpel and plunged it deep into Alisha’s stomach, then curved the sharp blade downward leaving a gigantic gash.

Thankfully, Alisha couldn’t feel anything, but she was aware that she was losing consciousness, and with that awareness came utter despair. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn’t she have stopped it? Was there any hope for her baby? She would never get to hold him in her arms, or hear his cries, or see his face…her precious little child. And Simon! She’d never see him again! There were so many things she would never get to do…

~*~

The guilt and sense of foreboding he had felt since he’d left Sally at the community center after he’d kissed her continued to mount as he finished off his shift at work. He wanted to tell Alisha what happened, to make sure that she knew that the kiss meant nothing. However, he also wondered whether it would be better not to tell her anything since nothing really had happened between them. He’d only kissed Sally because he felt guilty for killing her. And if telling Alisha would only serve to hurt her, he didn’t think it was necessary. But he only ever wanted to be honest with her, and a lie of omission was still a lie.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The caller ID said it was Alisha, so he immediately answered worried that something was wrong with the baby. “Alisha?”

“You’d better come home soon.” It was Sally. Then the phone line went dead.

What was Sally doing with Alisha’s phone? He was suddenly filled with a sense of dread, and he had a vision of Alisha’s fearful face, tears streaming down. He burst into a sprint and started running back to their flat, praying that he would get there in time. But nothing could prepare him for the vision he saw next—Alisha in a pool of blood on their bed, their baby lying lifeless in her arms.

And then when he opened the elevator doors, it was his vision come to real life.

“Nooooooooo!” he screamed and ran to the bed. He tried to cover the gaping wound with his hand, but the blood had already stopped flowing. There was nothing he could do for Alisha. And in his heart, he knew there was nothing he could do for his son either. But he picked him up, gently cupping his head in one hand, and his body with the other. He was beautiful, but alien, covered in blood and fluid, and still attached to his umbilical cord. His eyes were closed, and his skin was so pale, he could see veins. He didn’t even know if his son had ever taken a breath. “Whyyyyyyyyy???” he shouted, his pain and anguish overwhelming him as violent sobs racked his body. “Why would anyone do this?”

“You know why,” Sally said, coming out from the shadows. She had a strange smile on her face, that made her seem demonic. “Now that they’re dead, I can be free.” And then she lifted her arms and let her head fall back as she closed her eyes in release and then disappeared.

Simon stared at the space where ghost remnant had stood, not understanding what had just happened. Then he looked down again, and saw that he was still holding his son. He gently placed him back in Alisha’s arms, then lifted her upper torso into his arms so that he could hold her one last time.

Her skin was still warm, but the usual rosiness in her cheeks was gone, giving her an other-worldly complexion. First he kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, then her lips.

He was still holding her like that when Kelly, Rudy, and Curtis came in. Rudy immediately began weeping, and Kelly’s eyes welled up with tears. Curtis blanched at the scene. It was the stuff of nightmares. “What the hell happened?” he demanded.

“It was Sally. The former probation worker,” Simon explained emotionlessly. “That man who could bring back the dead, he brought her back, and she sought retribution for her death.”

“But Alisha didn’t do anything to her!” Kelly exclaimed. “I was the one who killed, Tony! If she wanted revenge, she should have killed me!”

“Don’t say that,” Rudy tried to console her. “None of you deserved this. She was clearly mental.”

Curtis knelt down beside Simon and gazed at Alisha. “I’m so sorry, man. I wish more than ever that I hadn’t given up my original power. But I can still bring her back, if only for a little while.”

Simon sat silently contemplating what he should do. He wanted her back, he wanted her back so badly he would do anything to be with her, to see her smile at him again. But he couldn’t do that to her. She wouldn’t want to become something not entirely human, and there was nothing they could do for their son. Why would he bring her back just to break her heart with the knowledge that not only was she dead, but so was their son? No, there was another way.

He shook his head. “This is why I go back.” Curtis, Rudy, and Kelly all turned to look at him in confusion.

“Go back where?”

“Go back to the past.” He explained to them how he was Superhoodie, or would become him when he travelled back in time. He told them that it was the only way to be with her again, and even though it would only be brief and bittersweet, he would take all that he could get.

~*~

_When he sees her again, it takes all that he has in him not to jump down there, just so he can touch her again, just so he can see the steady rise and fall of her breath, and dispel the vision of her he has of the last time he saw her, wrapped in white, with their son pressed into her arms as he buried them. But he can be patient. He has learned to wait. And he takes comfort in the idea that he will be with her for the rest of his life, for an eternity even, as he knows he will continue this vicious cycle forever, seeing her dead and then dying in her arms over and over again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first two chapters over a year ago, but I never got around to finishing this story. I had always planned for Alisha and the baby to die, but I wasn't exactly sure how. Then I had this image of Simon holding his stillborn son in his hands, and it went from there. I'm sorry for how very different the first two chapters must be from the last one, and I know it's not very good, but at this point, I just wanted this thing finished. There's something satisfying about completion, even if it's not your best work.


End file.
